24 maja 1996
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 VIP - rozmowa Jedynki 8.00 "Moda na sukces" (226)- serial prod. USA 8.30 Szaleństwa teatralne 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 10.00 "Star Trek - stacja kosmiczna" (20 - ost.) - serial sf prod. USA 10.45 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Zrób to tak jak my 11.15 Małe spojrzenie - Powietrze - magazyn 11.30 Pod kreską, czyli jak żyć... - poradnik 11.50 Ocalić od zapomnienia - "Varsovia sacra" - film dok. 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes 12.15 Magazyn Notowań 12.40 Orientacja zawodowa 12.45 Nowa matura - Program Improve Creator - felieton 13.00 Szkoła niejedno ma imię - felieton 13.15 ABC - zawodów - Krawiectwo 13.35 Teleplastikon 13.45 Tu jest ojczyzna - Dzieje jednego miasta - felieton 14.00 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? 14.10 Sekswizja - Inni - program edukacyjny 14.25 Orientacja zawodowa - poradnik 14.30 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Muzyczna Jedynka 15.30 "Moda na sukces" (226)- serial prod. USA (powt.) 16.00 Dla młody widzów: Fronda- Feminizm 16.25 Dla dzieci: Ciuchcia - program dla dzieci 16.50 Kalendarium XX wieku 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Tata a Marcinm powiedział..." 17.30 Goniec - tygodnik kulturalny 17.45 Bezpieczniej 18.05 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.50 Co by tu jeszcze 19.00 Wieczorynka "Opowieści taty bobra" - serial anim. prod. kanadyjskiej 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Cwaniaki" (Wis e Guys) - komedia prod. USA (1986) 21.45 Puls dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 WC Kwadrans 22.25 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna 23.00 Wiadomości 23.20 Program rozrywkowy 23.35 "Do widzenia wczoraj" - film fab. prod. polsko-węgierskiej 1.40 Goniec - tygodnik kulturalny (powt.) 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport - telegram 7.15 Poranny magazyn Dwójki 7.50 Akademia Zdrowia Dwdojki 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Pełna chata" (42/63) - serial komediowy prod. USA 9.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.30 "Świat, który nie może zaginąć": "Wdzięk i skuteczność" - serial anim. prod. USA 10.00 Instalacje 10.25 Teatr TV: Fiodor Dostojewski: "Paskudna historia" 11.55 Tęsknoty, czyli Śląski Teatr Tańca 12.25 I to było na tyle... - Majówka 13.00 Panorama 13.20 "Złoto Alaski" (11/13) "Śmiertalny poker" - serial prod. pol. niem. ros. 14.15 Clipol 14.45 Muzyczne nowości Dwójki 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Prawdziwe przygody profesora Thompsona" (4/26) "Samarkanda" - serial anim. prod. USA 15.25 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki (powt.) 15.40 Lalamido, czyli porykiwania szarpidrutów - "Techno" - program muzyczny dla młodzieży 16.05 Studio Sportów: Koszykówka zawodowa NBA 17.00 30 ton! Lista, lista -lista przebojów 17.30 "Pełna chata" (42/63) - serial komediowy prod. USA (powt.) 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 19.05 Va banque -teleturniej 19.35 Instalacje - program dla młodzieży 20.00 XXXII Studencki Festiwal Piosenki w Krakowie - koncert galowy - program artystyczny 20.45 Kraków 2000 - reportaż 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Sport telegram 21.45 Odjazd- program rozrywkowo-kabaretowy 22.40 "Nienasycona pani Kirsch- opowieść erotyczna" - film prod. niem.-ang. (1993) 23.05 "Mae West we wspomnieniach meżczyzn" - film biograficzny prod. USA 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Urodziny u Budziaszka - koncert z okazji 50 urodzin i 30 lat pracy artystycznej Jana Budziaszka, perkusisty zespołu "Skaldowie" 1.55 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Trójmiejski serwis informacyjny 8.40 Studio "Trójki" 8.50 Co mnie gryzie? 9.10 Radź sobie sam 9.25 Program o zdrowiu 9.35 Sport w "Trójce" - mag. J. Lindnera 10.10 Talenty '96 10.35 "Telenowyny" - prog. informacyjny dla mniejszości ukraińskiej 10.45 "Szmacianki" (58) "Wielka wyprawa" 10.55 Mali mistrzowie (6/26) "Capoeira - taniec walki" 11.10 Miód i pszczoły (174) "Rozpacz" 11.35 Niebezpieczna (68/150) 12.20 Wielkie przestępstwa XX wieku (20/26) "Czystki stalinowskie i zbrodnia w Katyniu" - ang. prog. dok. 12.50 Nauczyciel (9/12) "Druga szansa" 14.15 45 minut - mag. młodz. 15.00 Panorama 15.10 Przygody Małego Księcia (22/26) 15.35 Nowe odkrycia (7/39) "Wielka powódź w Chicago" - serial popularnonaukowy prod. USA 16.05 "Miód i pszczoły" (175/200) "Utrata pamięci" 16.30 Poradnik weekendowy: "Magazyn wędkarski", "Kwiaty w domu i ogrodzie" 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Niebezpieczna (69/150) 18.10 Panorama 18.30 Punkt- temat dnia 18.40 E O L - elblasko-olsztyński mag. telewizyjny 18.55 "Co jest grane?" 19.00 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście 19.15 Na planie fIlmowym - kulisy realizacji filmu "Desperado" (2) 19.30 Wieczór z Lou Rawls'em (1) - ang. program muz. 20.00 Buty z krokodylej skóry (5/7) 21.00 Kontury - mag. publicystyczno-kulturalny 21.30 "BAHA'I" - program publ. 21.40 Studio "Trójki" 21.50 Panorama; 22.05 Namiętność (67/250) 22.55 Policjanci z dzielnicy - magazyn 23.10 Więzy krwi (3 ost.) 24.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 7.00 Dzień dobry 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Polityczne graffiti 8.15 Klub Fitness Woman 8.30 Webster - serial USA 9.00 Ufosaury 9.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Statek miłości - serial 11.00 Tylko dla dam 11.30 Trzy kwadraty 12.00 Sztuka sprawiedliwości 12.30 Ring - mag. public. 13.00 Mag. sportowy 14.00 Sztuka informacji 14.30 Pamiętnik nastolatki 15.00 Halo-Gra!My 15.20 Ye! Ye! Ye! 15.30 Czarodziejka z księżyca - serial anim. 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Kuba zaprasza; 16.45 Alf-serial USA 17.15 Kalambury 17.45 Telewizja ONA - serial USA 18.15 Przygody Leona H. 18.45 Statek miłości - serial 19.40 Losowanie LOTTO 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Strażnik Teksasu 21.50 Polityczne graffiti 22.00 Informacje 22.15 Biznes tydzień 22.40 Apartament Zero - film angielski (1988) 0.40 Playboy 1.05 Disco Relax 1.55 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Dzień dobry z Polski 8.30 Marsjanie cz. 2 (ost.) - film fab. 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Krzyżówka szczęścia 9.45 Sześć milionów sekund, odc. 11 - serial 10.15 Zaklęty dwór, odc. 5 (7) 11.15 Z lamusa techniki - program edukacyjny 11.30 Uczmy się polskiego (2) 12.00 Wspomnień czar 13.15 Diwe Marie - film dok. 14.10 Diariusz 14.25 Rozmowa dnia 14.55 Powitanie, program dnia 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Spotkania w Stawisku 15.35 Od przedszkola do Opola - program dla dzieci 16.20 Gość TV Polonia 16.30 Magazyn kulturalny 16.45 Przegląd prasy polonijnej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Mały Lord, odc. 5 - serial anim. 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia 18.15 Radio Romans, odć. 19 (32) - serial TVP 18.45 Auto-Moto-Klub - mag. sportowy 19.00 Hity satelity 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Znaszli ten kraj - teleturniej 20.30 Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz (3) 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Czterdziestolatek, odc.7 - serial TVP 22.20 Program na sobotę 22.30 Pałer - mag. muz. 23.00 Męski striptiz 23.30 Nikt nie jest winien - film fab. pol. 0.50 Panorama 1.20 Szansa na sukces - program rozrywkowy 2.15 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 6.00 T and T - serial 6.50 Power dance 7.45 Teleshop 8.10 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 9.50 Stellina - telenowela 11.45 Deadly Chase - film fab., Włochy 13.30 Teleshop 14.00 Satelite - program muzyczny 15.55 Teleshop 16.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 17.45 Teleshop 17.50 Stellina - telenowela 20.00 Life with the Kids (2) - miniserial, Włochy 21.50 Young Lucretia - film fab., Włochy 23.30 Sekrety nocą - reportaż 24.00 Satelite - program muz. 1.50 Young Lucretia - film fab., Włochy 3.30 Disco polo - program muzyczny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 1996 roku